Real-world 3D models may depict objects, such as building and monuments, located at some remote or interesting geographic location. Typically, current techniques to create real-world 3D models are based on large-scale collection efforts (e.g., aerial and other imagery collected professionally). However, this can be a costly and time-consuming process. Moreover, these 3D models can become stale and inaccurate overtime due to changes at the location after the collections are complete.